Living Together?
by coolpeson
Summary: Dick and Barbara live together somebody forgot to tell Dick. AU-ish one-shot


Dick Grayson is now 21 years old he was the Boy Wonder to the Dark Knight since he was 10 after his parents' murder and then came Barbara Gordon, she came in a little later as Batgirl she is now 20 years old. They have been doing the flirting dance with each since they were both just teens and in High school. Dick was now Nightwing and Barbara was still Batgirl and in college.

They were both in bed Dick on the cell phone with Mal Duncan wearing his sweat pants and Barbara doing some studying with a way to big blue jersey shirt and her underwear. "No I am telling you. You need someone with super strength on that mission." Dick said to Mal.

"Alright Grayson its 11 o'clock put the phone down and nobody gets hurt." She said putting her books on the floor and getting on top of Dick.

"I know Cassie is a little enthusiastic about missions, what about Conner? Yeah he be a perfect fit- ". Barbara pulls her shirt up so that he can see her boobs. "I gatta go."

He gets up and puts the phone on the dresser and she sits on the bed. "What do you want to do?" she asks toying with him.

"Oh I don't know." He jumps up and takes his sweat pants off in one swift move. "What do you want to do?" he asks playing her game.

"We could watch tv." She says.

"Nah I don't wanna." He response by smiling at her.

"We could read." She says smiling back.

"No" he says pushing her a little on her back and she stretches.

"We could play scrabble." She says biting her lip.

"That it. Let's play scrabble." He says getting on top of her.

She puts her legs to the sides of his waist and they begin to kiss, tongue dancing with each other. She rolls the so that she on top which he is definitely ok with. Then the home phone rings and rings and rings until the machine gets it. 'Hi. I am probably home. I'm just avoiding someone I don't like. Leave me a message, and if I don't call back, it's you.' BEEEP. "Dick it's me I need back up now. I'm chasing down the Royal Flush Gang. I tried you on your cell but it was busy. I know your there Dick pick up." Batman says on the machine.

"You should get that." Barbara says as she gets up and stops kissing him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He says looking up at her.

"Dick I wouldn't be calling if I didn't need you." The machine BEEPS again cutting the message.

He props his elbows up and she lends in for another epic kiss. Then starts ringing again and again ringing and again then machine 'Hi. I am probably home. I'm just avoiding someone I don't like. Leave me a message, and if I don't call back, it's you.' BEEEP.

He rolls her so that she's on the bottom so it's impossible to stop the kiss this time. He then lifts up her big blue jersey shirt and puts his head inside it kisses her stomach each breast then head comes out of the hole and she laughs then kisses her on the neck. "Dick I'm in front of Hilton Hotel meet me in 10 minutes. And erase the messages. " he says and hangs up.

"Can we do it?" she asks.

"Are you kidding?" He asks her. She shrugs; seriously he had way too much stamina for a 5 minute quickie. He gets out of her shirt.

She then asks "You think he has cameras in the apartment?"

He gets up. "I don't like to think about that."

She looks at him "Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't put it past him." he says going into his closet to get his Nightwing costume.

"This is just great. You know I have an Exam tomorrow." She says getting up and getting her books off the floor.

He pops he's head out and says "Maybe you should crash at your place tonight." Then pops back in.

"I can't." She says looking at her books.

"Why not?" He pops out again, she looks at him.

"I don't have one." He comes out wearing only his Nightwing pants and boots.

"What?" he asks not sure if he heard what he just heard.

"My lease ran out last month and I didn't bother renewing it." She explains smiling sheeply.

"Oh so umm what you're saying is that…. we live together." He says closing his arms.

"I guess yeah." She says smiling.

He pauses looking at her then says "I feel like I should have been told."

"But we already lived together." She says sitting up and looking at him seriously. "I mean it's not like I snuck in your apartment. I've been sleeping here for months."

He grunts "As a guest."

Now she pauses. "As a guest? Really? What's that picture of Dick?" she points to the dresser that he just put his cell by. He climbs over his bed and picks up the frame, seeing it for the first time.

"Oh my god. These aren't my parents." He says.

"That's also my dresser" she says. He looks at it puts the frame down then turns around.

"Listen honey a photo and a dresser doesn't mean -."

She points to the living room he turns around "Couch, coffee table, television."

"Ok" he says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"The cat." she says to him. He turns back around.

"Not Rex." He shakes his head she nods. "You do live here." She nods again. He stands still looking around then slowly sits on the bed. "Where do I live?" she crawls to him.

"I can't believe is such a big deal to you. We eat together, sleep together, and go on patrol together." He puts his hand on his face as she is right behind him her chin on his shoulder. "Dick we are each others in 'Case of Emergency Please Notify' person."

He's quiet, puts down his hand then says. "I can't breathe." He says his face in panic, taking deep breaths. "You might want to notify yourself." He says to her and she gets up angry and goes to the bathroom. He then puts his head between his legs trying to breathe easy.

**20 minutes later.**

"I said 10 not 20 Nightwing." Batman says as he hears him coming.

"Sorry, had to stop a mugging." He says walking up him.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asks looking through his binoculars.

"It's a girl problem." he says simply.

"What is it?" Batman asks surprising Nightwing.

"Well I and…Batgirl are apparently living together." He says not saying her real name, code names.

"Yes, her lease ran out last month." Batman says, Batman knew everything. "What's the problem?" he asks not looking away from the binoculars.

"I don't think it's a good relationship move-." He says but gets interrupted by Batman.

"Nightwing do you trust her?" Batman asks him.

"Yeah of course I do." He says quickly.

"Do you love her?" he asks.

"Yes, most definitely" Nightwing says.

"In our line of work it's hard to maintain relationships even harder to trust and love an outsider. My advice is never let her go as long as you love _**and **_trust her."

Nightwing looks at him, it actually made sense. "Do you have cameras in my apartment?" he asks changing the subject Batman looks at him then back at the binocular.

"The Gang is on the move. Let's go." Batman says getting out his batgrappler.

"That's not an answer." Nightwing says getting his own out. Batman swings. "Hey answer the question!" Nightwing follows.

They caught the Royal Flush Gang after a lot of fighting on their part then turn them in to the cops. "You should really think about getting yourself a new sidekick." Nightwing tells Batman. Batman glares at him and walks away. "It was just a suggestion." He whispers then turns around to go home….to Barbara….whom he lives with. He starts to breath heavy again.

**…  
**

Dick was waiting for Barbara outside her classroom.

"Hi honey." He says, she walks away "Wait wait we need to talk, you can't keep avoiding me."

"I think everything that was needed to be said was said." She says still walking.

"I don't know about that. You dropped a bomb on me last night, I get the feeling you didn't get the reaction you were looking for." he says walking besides her.

"No, not at all I find hysterical paralysis very reassuring." She says to him going down the stairs.

"I just don't see what the big problem is, all we have to do is get your old place back." Dick says following her.

"Dick will you tell me why my apartment is so important to you?" she says stopping and looking at him.

"US, important to _**us**_." She shakes her head and lends against the bars on the stairs. "It's our safety net."

"It's a 900 dollar a month empty room that allows _**you**_ to delude yourself that you haven't made a commitment." She continues to walk down the stairs.

He pauses "Well….if it does all that." She turns around and glares at him. "It's only 900 bucks."

"Only? 900?" she looks at him surprised she was in collage paying of it herself with a part time scholarship.

"Ok fine, just say you are I'll believe it. I want to believe It." he says to her.

"So you're saying that you'd feel more comfortable pretending and living a complete lie than making even a semblance of a commitment?" she says looking straight at him.

"…You make is sound ugly." He says awkwardly.

She continues to walk he follows they end up in the 1st floor. "Alright alright look," he grabs her arm and looks her in the eyes. "You said commitment and-and I got a little crazy… I admit that but I know what you are saying and your right, so…so let's go ahead…let's do it…**we** **live together**." He says smiling at her and letting go of her arm.

She looks at him "Just like that?"

"Yeah…isn't it great?" he says with a forced smile.

"I don't think so Dick." She walks to the exit door.

He grunts "I'm really confused." Looking at her leave, as he ran a hand on his hair.

"Well I'm confused to." She stops and looks at him. "This is hard look maybe we need to take some time off."

He looks at her shocked, "You want to start seen other people?"

"No," she shakes her head and grabs his hands and looks at him. "I'm sure with **_work_ **we'll see each other all the time, I think we should keep the rest of our relationship platonic for a while."

"Oh ok I see, keep exactly what we have now just… not the sex" she nods her head "I'm gonna vote no on that."

"I love you but I want us to move forward as a couple. We've been hovering for a year and a half. I've tried to tell you what I need, I've tried to talk about what you want, I even moved in with you to force the issue, and you know what I get? A joke. I'll be honest. I'm tired of the jokes." She says looking at him.

"I love you too honey, we're just different that's all. But, different is good. That's why it's great that we're together. I think we need people like you to keep people like me in check. And I think we need people like me to keep people like you from over-thinking things." She looks at him no sure what he was trying to say. "I also think people… who need people… are the luckiest people in the world." She shakes her head and leaves, another joke. "See we're different I would have laughed at that!" he yells out after her.

… **After a mission on the debriefing room in Mount Justice.**

"Hey can I talk with you for a minute?" he asks Barbara in her Batgirl costume and he in his Nightwing.

"Sure…talk." She walks with him in the hallway.

He stays behind a little shocked "Ok, I thought that part was going to take longer so I'm not really prepared, ah the hell with it." he walks into an empty room with her and closes the door "OK here it goes…" he doesn't say anything.

She looks at him "Are you done, cause that was very moving." She says smirking.

"I want you to move in with me. I know you already have. But, I mean for real. I would really like it." he tells her.

"Like what?" she asks curiously.

"I'd like it if we lived together." He says finally!

She smiles "Okay." And puts her arms around his neck.

He smiles "Okay then," he pauses and says "So, you'll keep your old apartment?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Dick I can't-"

He backs away from her and covers his ears "LA LA LA LA"

She laughs at him then pulls him close and kisses him.

"Nightwing- sorry" Batman says as he enters the room "Walk out with me." He leaves.

Barbara waves goodbye. "OH just um one thing um promise to tell me if we get married." Dick says a little hesitant, she runs up to him and kisses him.

"Promise" she says.


End file.
